Zack "Fail" P
Zack, is a Drama Nation Role player who proves to be generally nice to people. First shown as a fail, that title was shown to disappear after a while. Zack is an avid member of Drama Nation, helping those with problems in their time of need. He is known for his previous failure, his slow voting and his sense of humor. Talents: Comedy, Music, Making Friends, Counseling/Therapy (somewhat), Speeches (somewhat), and Writing Raps Aliases: Sir Failsalot, Sir Failure, Baboon, Pickles, Davey, Z-Man, EBHC, Sav, Ted Total Drama Maximum Zack's first voyage into the world of rps started in February of 2010 when he noticed the application for Total Drama Maximum. Thinking it would be a fun thing to try, Zack quickly applied as his first OG, Buck Houston. In here, Buck was placed on Team Earth with fellows teammates Marissa, Dani, Christian and Dan. Early in the game, he made friends with Goten and became romantically involved with another castmate, Vanessa. A strong competitor, Buck made it far in the game, winning immunity a variety of times. He and Goten were allianced together for the most part until the end, with their friendship staying strong, even through the tough moments. During the final 4 Transformers challenge, Buck was considered a threat and eliminated, but he soon returned in the finale. There, Buck cheered on Carita (despite being better friends with Goten) and even helped out Carita during the finale. In the end, Buck was one of the 7 people chosen to return for a second season! Total Drama Maximum 2: The Musical Buck was one of the lucky few individuals that managed to get another shot at the gold. He returned to this season and was Gen's second choice for her team (Team Liberty). He and the other members of Liberty went through the challenges virtually unbeaten (except for two eliminations). Buck made friends with all of them and went through the game without any votes up until his elimination. He didn't win any solo challenges for himself, but he did compete fiercely. In the final 8 challenge, he was (unfortunately for him) paired with Cody where they had white wine and did some drunk kissing. Although they were two points short of the win, Buck has never been able to live that moment down (especially since it will become a running gag later). In the final 6 challenge, the contestants were to make up a music video. Failing to win immunity, Buck was on the chopping block, and later that night voted out for, again, being considered too much of a threat. He came back in the finale and rooted for his fellow Team Liberty member, Brendon. He was happy about Brendon winning and even more estatic about being in a third season. Total Drama Maximum 3: Heroes vs. Villains Buck returned, once again, for a third enstallment of Total Drama Maximum. Starting this season off strong, he started benefiting his team as early as the 2nd episode, where he won the ice floe jumping, getting his team an advantage (even though they still lost). During the Bangkok challenge, he and Marissa commanded their team to act like they had cabin fever and space madness, causing them to win the challenge (after hallucinating, causing head trauma, and lighting the cowboy's hair on fire). During Spain's challenge, Buck and Shawn represented for their team and by staying on the bulls the longest, won the challenge. Buck had much skill finding clues in the Ireland scavenger hunt, even if the reward wasnt' worth it. In between there, Buck had another relationship with fellow castmate, Carita, played by Dakota. During the Greece challenge, Buck played a minor role as Zeus in the Heroes' production of how seasons were created. During the Brazilian challenge, Buck was tortured by Goten's toucan. During the Norway challenge, he sunk a Battleship. In the Iraq episode, Buck was threatened by an Iraqi leader, but his (then) girlfriend, Carita, beat up the soldier. During the Playboy challenge, Buck was excited to be going to the Playboy house, although he was banned from looking at the women later on. While at Haiti, Buck helped his team come up with a benefit concert to raise money. During their trip to Toronto, Canada, Shawn, played by Coco, directed his team to do a parody on Degrassi, with Buck as the boyfriend of a pregnant Brendon. Even though they lost the challenge, it turned out to be a fake elimination, in which it was revealed that Buck voted for Shawn. In the London challenge, Buck chickened out when face-to-face with Jack the Ripper (Wilson in disguise) and got himself and teammate Shawn captured. In Las Vegas, Buck was blackmailed by with pictures of him dancing with half-naked girls. In Paris, France, he was once again paired with Cody in a relationship challenge (which instantly failed). In Savannah, when the contestants were instructed to create their own invention, Buck decided to make a vibrating animatronic of his girlfriend, which resulted in a low score of 7 points out of 20. In the Kung Fu challenge, he and Carita were paired against each other in the final round, in which they both tied for first place, causing both to get into first class. In Rome, he was quickly defeated and injuried by Keith's upset father, while attempting to fight him (or in Buck's case, run away). In Niagara Falls, Buck was deemed one of the girls and was thus paired up with Wilson. They did an exceptional job as a couple and came in second place during their marriage counseling session. In Amsterdam, Buck and Freddie were put together and forced to create a bank heist. When Freddie pretended to have a spaz attack in the middle of the bank, Buck ran into the vault, stole the money, and walked out with Freddie while riding in an inconspicuous taxi cab. This helped them win the challenge and get a reward (a submarine) for the next episode. In the Loch Ness episode, Buck was eaten by Nessie (which turned out to be a mechincal fraud operated by Goten) and didn't play that big a role in this episode. In the Grand Canyon, Buck was last up the gorge, but he was somehow able to defeat Darth Maul in the lightsaber battle. In the Aztec challenge, Buck developed a better friendship with Wilson when they both went the proper ways in the temple maze. During the elimination ceremony, Buck voted out Brandi (which eventually resulted in the latter's elimination). After this occured, Carita became enraged when she found out that Buck did such a thing and as such, broke up with the cowboy. In Jerusalem, Buck showed anger towards his break-up with Carita, writing a rap song about it and even voting out the tough girl. In the Bermuda Triangle race to Wales, Buck improvised some wings out of the scrap parts of the plane and flew to Wales, where he came in second in the race, only to Wilson. Although, when the medics from Wilson's asylum came for the boy, it left an empty spot in the final 2, which was filled by Katie. In the season finale of Total Drama Maximum 3, the two heroes were forced to compete in a series of long and grueling tasks. After patiences started running thin, Troy decided to shorten the challenge by having on final 2 by doing one last task of remodeling a plane with the different symbols and logos of the two season teams. With Buck's epic design of the Hero plane and Katie's rocking symbol of rebellion in the Villain plane, Troy decided that it was fair to end the season in a tie with two winners, so Buck and Katie both won! Total Drama Island Rewind Around the same time that TDM2 was coming to a close, Steve announced that he would be hosting an rp entitled "Total Drama Island Rewind". This gave people the chance to rp as their favorite character from TDI. After seeing Zack rp as Cody during a TDI rp, Steve immediately gave Zack the role of everyone's favorite geek. During the beginning of the season, Cody was placed on the Killer Bass. He easily interacted with the others and made close friends with campers like Tyler, played by Troy, Harold, played by Bomby, and Geoff played by Coco. Throughout the season, Cody usually flirted with Gwen (and sometimes even Noah), but to no avail. Other than that, he never really stuck out too much (aside from the couples challenge where he was allegedly "photographed" with the other male contestants on the show). During the final 7, Cody finally said goodbye when he was voted out, mainly due to failure to participate in the challenge. During the final 5 Dock of Shame challenge, Cody voted for his best friend Tyler to win the competition, which ironically voted out the jock. During the final 3 Triple Dog Dare challenge, Cody suggested such dares as Geoff lighting his hat on fire and Izzy kissing the other female contestants. In the finale, Cody was one of the many people to qualify for a second season with 13 others. Total Drama Action Rewind Cody returned to Total Drama ready for action! He was placed on the Screaming Gaffers by choice of Courtney and (somewhat) Tyler, much to his dismay because Gwen was chosen for the opposite team. He started the season off on a good foot, finding the last egg for his team during the alien challenge. In later challenges, he proved slightly useful, but still didn't contribute as much as some of his other teammates. Disillusioned into thinking that Geoff was the enemy by some of his other teammates, Cody voted the surfer out. In the racecar movie challenge, Cody (sporting a fancy car) was pitted against Noah, the latter of which was pedaling a bike. In a shocking turn of events (much like last season), Noah actually rode on to victory, leaving the Gaffers up for elimination. During this, both he and Izzy, played by Tori, acquired two votes, resulting in an intense game of Temple. With Cody scoring the first points and a retaliation by Izzy later, it came down to one last element in which Cody picked the right one (wood), resulting in Izzy's elimination. In the marriage challenge, Cody was paired with Harold, which resulted in the winning immunity when they both said "I do." In the couple's challenge, he was paired with Courtney, in which she revealed his "tiny sausage". In the bank heist, Cody failed by using the direct approach, but wasn't voted out. Cody continually lost challenges until his eventual final 7 vote-out. In a tie between him and friend Noah, a game of Temple decided the gamer geek's fate. After losing, he was sent packing home. He was excited when Tyler was in the final 2 and became one of the few supporters that was for the jock. He was disappointed when his best friend lost, but was happy for Justin too. Total Drama Isolation Zack entered this rp as Randy Dandy, the unnoticed wanna-be. He was put on the boy's side in the beginning and even won the first challenge and first HOH. After nominating Tori and Rachel. Afterwards, Randy didn't do much of anything. He didn't win anymore vetos or HOH's, although he did make it to the final 7. In a double vote-out, he and Speedy left the house with nothing except being jury members. Total Drama Isolation 2 Randy entered this season a stronger competitor than ever! Even though he didn't win the first two challenges of directing a music video and GLEE trivia, he soon developed a bigger part in the mafia challenge when he suspected Bella to be the killer, winning him HOH. In the next challenge (the roast), Randy continually got 9's for his insults, easily winning him the challenge and another HOH. In the ropes challenge, Randy survived the longest, winning him his third HOH in a row. Later in the temptation challenge, he and Gretchen lasted the longest, and although he didn't win HOH, he did win veto. Over the course of the game, Randy developed a fun, but somewhat dangerous relationship with Bella, stemming from him accidentally giving away some secrets to her. From there, they have had a good stable relationship, and even became the new power couple of the house! Although, at the final 10, when Gretchen put Rianne and Natalie both up for elimination, Bella kept her word and went in their places. This left Randy devastated until he realized that she'd still be around the house, just working as a maid. With the final 8 here, will Randy win or go home with nothing? 'RP CHARACTERS AND PLACES-' TDM- Buck Houston: 4th place TDM2- Buck Houston: 6th place TDM3- Buck Houston: 1st place TDM4- Kevin Hawke: 4th place TDT- Jasper Jones: 2nd place TDT2- Jasper Jones: 6th place TDT3- Jasper Jones: 3rd place TV- Jonah McGorgeousness: 2nd place TV2- Jonah McGorgeousness: 12th place TV3- Randy Dandy: 2nd place TDI:R- Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson: 7th place TDA:R- Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson: 7th place TDWT:R- Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson: 1st place TDR:R- Scott: 9th TDTR- Brad Dawson: N/A TDIso- Randy Dandy: 7th place TDIso2- Randy Dandy: 3rd place TDIso3- Randy Dandy 6th place TDChampions- Kevin Hawke: 2nd place (mini-rp) TDL4- Duke Hazzard: 11th place TDW: V1.75- Zack Powell: 1st place (mini-rp) TDComedy- Hernandez Jumpadaborder: 6th place TDInv2- Clark Lewis: 7th place TDO- Adam Baum: 3rd place TE4- Finn Dorsal: N/A TDAD- Danny Fenton/Phantom: 4th place TDG- Antwan Lynch: 5th place TDP- Mason Free (DK): 3rd place TDR- Newton Figs: 3rd place TDIso5- Quante Williams: 8th place TDIso6- Simon Sez: 1st place TDOlympics- Buck Houston: 1st place TDRI- Rigby Simmons: 6th place TDIsoExtreme- Miguel: 6th place TDAA- Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V: TBA TDIsoExtreme2- Tiger Whites: TBA